One more time
by AndaisLu
Summary: Saying farewell to childhood for a young woman is the hardest thing to do and the sad truth for an immortal boy that all children have to growup.


**ONE MORE TIME**

Authors Note: Hi guys, I know I haven't posted in this category for a very long, long time but anyway here is a one-shot from me. I don't think the random OC girl is a Mary Sue, I hope not This is set in modern day London before a teenager becomes an adult. Elizabeth dreads the next day, her 20th birthday and that night an old fantasy friend says goodbye to her through a dance in the sky.

Disclaimer: JM Barrie owns Peter Pan and Tinkerbell; I own Elizabeth Spencer and family.

Late at night, the 19-year-old sleeps in her bed curled up in a foetal position, tear stains are seen on her pillow and we realise she has been crying. Crying because her childhood is about to be lost forever.

Tomorrow was the day she was going to turn twenty.

It is a humid night so the square windows are open just a tad to let the night air come in and cool the small bedroom rustling the satin pyjama's of the young woman. When suddenly the two windows fly open and a glowing light bulb flies into the room casting eerie shadows on the walls.

Two human feet land on the wooden floor without making sound, aquamarine eyes the colour of forest and ocean combined turn to the sleeping girl-woman in the bed as the flying light bulb whizzes around the person's head revealing a 16-year-old boy with unruly wisps of golden hair and sun-kissed skin as well as the strange appearance of pixie ears.

He was wearing a mixture of greens with the strangest combination of an English lord's suit and different sizes of green leaves and vines as his attire.

The house was silent so we now hear a distinct tinkling of bells coming from the flying light bulb now really whirling around the boys' head. Hissing he swatted the light away like a fly followed by a "be quiet Tink!" his voice the sound of a youth with the deepness of a growing man.

Walking over to the sleeping young woman, the boy rests his hand on her cheek and smiles sadly "so you will be forever barred from the world of dreams…my home" his thumb then caressed her skin tenderly "poor Eliza-lady".

The young woman's name was Elizabeth Spencer and the wild, outlandish teenager was obviously the pixie boy from our childhood fantasies…Peter Pan.

Elizabeth moaned in her sleep before moving away from Peter's caress and faced the window, her left fist resting on her pillow.

Now filled with curiosity, Peter hovers in the air and floats above her, wondering what is inside her hand. Carefully prying the sleeping Elizabeth's hand open, Peter sees a small furry teddy bear, the key to her inner child.

Peter smiles yet again except this one dazzles like a thousand suns and is full of hope "you still hold onto not growing-up, you want to stay in Never-Neverland, how sweet of you Eliza!"

He soars up high only to hit his head on the ceiling with a soft thud, floating back down Peter rubs his head as he mumbles "ow".

The commotion wakes up Elizabeth who now can't stop herself staring at the boy standing at the end of her bed.

"No! You left me after I returned home".

Elizabeth shakes her head in disbelief as she grabs her bed sheet and cowers underneath. New tears fall down the side of her face as she whispers, "you did not return, you allowed me to become a woman".

Peter Pan looks shocked before his immortal face becomes hurt before he hovers over to her shuddering form and places his arm around the top of her body and whispering close he said "no I did not Eliza-lady, you blocked me from coming, the window was locked…you could not see me, you could not hear me".

Elizabeth stops in her sobbing and listens to his words carefully; she then bites her bottom lip in pure guilt. What he said was true? SHE blocked him, not HIM leaving her! She remembered the day she turned 13; she became more and more absorbed in the materialistic side of being a teenage girl.

Her attentions focusing on the handsome boys of her class, the latest trends in fashion and the parties with her friends. When she was 18, it was already too late she was already a woman. The real reason she cried now was pure guilt of allowing it to happen to not wait for the boy-who-wouldn't-grow-up.

Sitting up, Elizabeth allowed the bed sheet to fall from her body and hugs the surprised Peter Pan sobbing out loudly "I'm sorry Peter!"

The teenager doesn't know what to do and gives his fairy companion Tinker Bell a weird look, the fairy jiggles something out of annoyance and Peter blushes before shyly hugging the girl-woman back.

His hands soothingly making circles on her back as he hushes in her ear "shh do not cry Eliza-lady". An idea soon pops in his head and he moves away from Elizabeth's embrace.

Taking her hands in his, Peter smiles warmly his trademark cocky grin "say I have a present for you before you become a woman fully, one last dance among your old star friends".

Elizabeth coos softly realising she was going to dance in the heavens like so many years before when she was a young innocent girl. Smiling she moves out of her bed and nods "why not, one more time".

Tinker Bell pirouettes on top of Elizabeth's head spreading out her magic dust and Elizabeth finds herself slowly lifting from Earth's gravitational grasp. The 19-year-old laughs as she finds the innocence of her childhood return to her as her head gently hits her bedroom's ceiling.

"The stars call us to join them" Peter smiles tenderly at her before leading Elizabeth out of her bedroom through the square window and spinning high into the air they join the stars in the night sky in their heavenly dance.

----

Dawn is approaching and Peter Pan knows this, he smiles sadly and looks down at the blissfully smiling young woman who is dozing on his chest, arms tight around his shoulders a warm feeling against his body.

Hovering in the air, Peter savours the final moments in the dance until Tinker Bell impatiently jiggles in his ear. The cocky youth glares at his fae friend "I know Tink just give us time" Tinker Bell rolls her eyes before jiggles back, her angry voice would translate '_we have no time, Elizabeth has to return home and so do we_'.

Peter relents as he stops his gentle circling in the air and descends back towards Elizabeth's house as the sun begins to rise and the portal between Never-Neverland and Earth is rapidly closing.

Elizabeth wakes up as her feet touch the familiar floorboards of her bedroom and stares into the aquamarine eyes of Peter Pan. She looks past him and outside where the sun slowly rises calling a new day…a new day and her face crumbles into sadness. She was now 20.

She feels Peter's warm grasp leave her and she sighs sadly "well I guess this is goodbye" Peter nodded, his face hurt too as he looked down, he then looked up and smiled a sad smile "you will have many good memories though" Elizabeth nodded numbly.

Peter then prepared to fly but realised he couldn't, his mind was full of sadness on the fact he wasn't going to see Elizabeth anymore. The newly turned 20-year-old approached him and looked at him straight in the eye "Peter what's wrong?"

The boy looked up at her, panic in his aquamarine eyes "I don't have any happy thoughts" he began to pace the room "and I'll be trapped in your world as soon as the sun has fully risen and the grown-ups wake-up".

Elizabeth gasped in realisation but secretly inside she hoped Peter Pan would stay on Earth and grow-up with her to accept and be a man. She watched the boy go through ideas to get happy thoughts in his head. She tapped her chin before blushing "I have an idea" she said softly. Peter stopped in his pacing and turned.

The young woman's cheeks continued to redden before she outlined her quivering lips. She then went silent realising that idea was too forward especially for someone like her. It would instantly label her character.

Peter Pan then snapped his fingers with a grin "I got it!"

Quickly stepping forward, Peter leaned in and lightly kissed Elizabeth's lips, it felt as feathery as a thistledown but it made her woozy in the head as the boy began to rise from the floor he laughed spinning around in the air.

"That's what I needed! A thimble to you, a real goodbye!"

Before he bowed like a gentleman to Elizabeth "goodbye Eliza-lady, I won't forget you!" before soaring out the window and high into the sky. The young woman rushed to the window as the boy became a shooting star in the lightening sky before disappearing forever.

Elizabeth whispered, "no…you will forget me".

Authors Note: And that ends my one-shot, though I do smell a sequel to this, hehe I already got it planned and in the works ;p So did you guys like it? Or dislike it, please tell me so I can improve my errors. Talk to you then!


End file.
